User blog:Mexican215/My Mass Effect Ending theory
I like this theory that everything after the final push to the teleporter was all in shepards head, and that was him fighting the indoctrination. It would make the last part of the game and the mysterious boy make sense. I truly think that the reapers are attempting to indoctrinate shepard throughout the entire game. The catalyst is my evidence. See the catalyst is an AI and I think that it was created for some type of government system to maintain order and that it was given the image of its creators son so every time you see the boy is merely a hallucination of the indoctrination trying to make shepard feel guilty. There is no other legit explanation for why the catalyst takes the form of that boy. Some want to say that the catalyst takes that form because the kids death was hard on shepard and was a prominent thought in his mind, but in 100% of previous encounters of an alien entity taking form of someone from the viewers mind in any other plot the entity explains that they took that form because its easiest for the viewer to process. this however does not apply to ME3 shepard seems to just accept the impossible fact that this ancient AI looks exactly like a boy he seen playing on the roof of a skyscraper who also told him he couldnt save him and had to helplessly watch die in the beginning of the game(and nobody else ever notices him). Another indicator that everything after the final push is in shepards head is Anderson and a few other details. if you notice Anderson barely has a scratch on him and his uniform doesnt have a singe or burn anywhere, there can be no other explanation for this other than its all in shepards head. Shepards battle armor was nearly completely blown off from by the reapers while running to the telepoter and yet Anderson gets to the teleporter with barely a scratch wearing only a very lightly armored military uniform, bullshite, the entire hammer force was wiped out, so no one was left to have taken out the reapers guarding the teleporter, so how could anderson all by himself get past the reapers with barely a scratch and get on the citadel AFTER shepard, yet come out ahead of shepard on the citadel in a one way path. I know He says that he must have been sent to a different location however the timing of the dialogue doesnt line up if you head to the console asap for him to have been sent to a room that looks like where you wake up, so that cant be the explanation even if he was to have been shifted in there when he sasy the walls move. That and some other details you dont notice right off the bat unless your looking for it or play through a few times are dream discrepancies such as there being backwards writing on the wall in the citadel, not being able to see your feet, the way you seem to glide across the floor as you walk.The only way this can be justified is that the last part of the game is in shepards head and the catalyst is trying to indoctrinate him. He wants you to do the wrong thing while believing your doing the right thing by only presenting choices which result in your death so you would believe that you are going to die no matter what and showing the choices that are in the reapers favor as being good and the choice to destroy the reapers as bad by showing it as red and pointing out that you would also destroy the geth and yourself. synthesis is in the reapers favor because to synthesize all organic life to synthetics essentially completes the reapers goal in an instant by preserving organic life in synthetic form and eventually gives them control of all life through indoctrination, and the control choice is in the reapers favor because you may have control at first but would eventually be indoctrinated. I expect another game to come out with shepard coming out of acoma, and whatever ending you choose in ME3 only impacts your mental state and paragon since it all only happened in shepards head.It would also be nice if they make the game an actual war with the reapers with actual space battles aboard the Normandy seeing as how The entirety of ME3 is of you gathering forces for a battle that you never get to really see or participate in, and out of 3 games they still failed to deliver any space battles that let you control the Normandy in battle, I mean after getting a glimpse of the thousands maybe even millions of reapers at the end of ME2 I was expecting a grander scale of war and to be able to fight against hundreds of reapers not the few rare encounters like it was. Bioware please get your artisticly ignorant thumb out your butt and Make us the Game that we have been waiting for, since ME1 we have been waiting for a FULL OUT WAR with the extremely ancient and IMMENSE forces of the reapers the ACTUAL REAPERS not just their ground forces and bottom line ME3 DID NOT DELIVER THAT. I have faith Bioware dont let us down, and Im not buying any other games made by you or EA untill you have made the Mass Effect game we have been waiting for since we learned of the reapers in ME1. Mass Effect 4 needs to be an EPIC and MASSIVE FULL OUT WAR with the REAPER ARMADA not just fighting tiny groups of ground forces but massive battles with battalion on battalion and ACTUAL REAPERS Id like to be able to actually fly the normandy in battle both planet side and in space against the reaper armada fighting hundreds of reapers alongside the united galactic fleets. Bioware We all have invested too much time into Shepard to have his story end with ME3 especially the way it ended. Know that me and others are boycotting your products Bioware unless you rectify the ending of ME3 by bringing Shepard back in Mass Effect 4 and preferably not as an npc but as the main character to continue the ACTUAL WAR AGAINST THE REAPERS. These are my thoughts let me know what you think. Category:Blog posts